


TT: Lvl 80 Plottech => There is a second chance.

by usernameExample



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usernameExample/pseuds/usernameExample
Summary: This trick I'm pulling out isn't the easiest to execute, so bear with me. Do you remember Kiddie Camper Handysash? It's still a thing, albeit forgotten, and also the last ace up my sleeve to exploit before the equivocal happens. Should I wish myself luck?





	1. Wake up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This trick I'm pulling out isn't the easiest to execute, so bear with me. Do you remember Kiddie Camper Handysash? It's still a thing, albeit forgotten, and also the last ace up my sleeve to exploit before the equivocal happens. Should I wish myself luck?

Local sun parches the flowers of an empty summer meadow you lie on, face up. Nobody's around, not a single soul to come and finish my job. Intruder for locals or not, you are a hero, Kanaya. Your kind doesn't die with such anticlimactic ease. You were created to fight until the very end, not giving up under any pressure. If not you then who? Everyone is too obsessed with their childish ambitions. You made a wise choice by not becoming a God Tier. Otherwise a Heroic death would reach all of you before we could even meet in person.

You have your own ways of coming back to life, with privileges no divine pajama can offer. There, the chemical reaction in your body begins, I can sense it. Your eyelashes! I saw them twitching, Kanaya. Tell me the good news.

Your body glows once again. You open your eyes and harshly try to get up, no, don't do that. You continue more slowly, rolling on your side first, then leaning on your elbows, and then on your hands. You stay like that for some time, trying to get rid of the dizziness in your head. I understand how you feel. Your whole body scorches with fire that only blood can extinguish. But I'm afraid the area is deserted. I wish I was in power to do something about it. Only sources of blood are those weird tiny insects flying high in the sky, alien to both of us, yet looking so much like dragonflies. I can guide you to the closest vessel of your remedy. Save your energy, it's going to be a long journey. If you are, you know. Willing to accept my offer after what just happened.

KANAYA: I Wi– *Cough* *Cough*  
KANAYA: *COUGH*

You try to cover your mouth to catch at least some precious lifeblood that's spitting out of your mouth. My angel, stop torturing yourself by speaking up. Just nod if you agree or disagree. Your coughs interrupted only with sudden sense of suffocation. You barely have any air to breathe after I made that hole, blowing more than half of your lungs away. God. I can't believe I did this to you.

You nod, agreeing. Okay, good. I know where you can get some blood. It's a human blood, which is not nearly as nutritious as troll's, but it's the closest unguarded source. Head southwest. See that violet herb on your right? Yes, that's the correct direction.

You start moving that way on hands and knees. Your limbs are numb and you are barely able to coordinate them, but you are doing a great job. I can clearly see your destination from here, nearly a mile away, peeking right behind this hill. But I suppose you can't spot it, your vision being too blurry because of the condition. From what I've read, rainbow drinkers may experience various hallucinations and episodic color blindness until they receive a hemoglobin injection. Try closing your eyes. It should ease the pain a little.

I can't watch this anymore. Keep crawling, I'm going to try something else.

  


Will you help me? Hello? No, no, no! Stop using your blood to write an answer on the grass! I'm not talking to you, darling.

I'm talking to _you_. You always had some influence on our fate. Do you share the source of that energy with the Orange Man himself? I'm sure that you are familiar with him. In fact, you are the fourth and the last person in existence I observed who fully acknowledges him. So don't play stupid.

Are you willing to help my Kanaya? It'll cost you nothing to assist.

[–> Negate.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846025/chapters/44726752)

[=> Negotiate.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846025/chapters/44726617)


	2. Negotiate.

Splendid! I honestly didn't expect you to choose this option. I thought you were more– Nevermind, it doesn't matter at all now! Please, revivify your ancient magic. Can you show me how would you make Kanaya's life easier?

=> Kanaya: Find a blood pack full of fuchsia liquid under the boulder.

* * *

No, it doesn't work like that.

=> Kanaya: Be caught inside a teleporting anomaly that immediately transports you to that clinic behind a hill.

* * *

Stop it! Augh, did I sign up for array of disservices from you?

Okay, can you simply revert it?

=> Be no longer caught inside a teleporting anomaly.

* * *

That's not what I meant!

=> Rose: Stop shouting for a moment.

* * *

Then I will fucking whisper until you stop.

=> Rose: Start explaining what you mean.

* * *

This one was actually an improvement.

Do you realize what have you just done? By writing to find a blood pack, you made her crawl fifty yards east towards the nearest boulder, waste a lot of her fading energy to turn that over, and get disappointed that nobody actually placed any aid under here! Then you proceeded by telling her to get caught inside some fucking anomaly, seriously? Everything you achieved was forcing her to search around, glare at the sun for a moment and pass out after her failed attempt to do what she was told! Have you forgotten the rules over this decade!

=> Calm down and elaborate.

* * *

I'll give you a simplistic example, which is extremely OOC of me. But I don't care, you brought this upon yourself. Now, imagine yourself as a hungry customer. You come to a local fastfood establishment. ...And order yourself a bowl of hot soup. You see what's wrong here, right? Why would one assume that soup should be in their menu? You are a customer, not the fastfood network's owner. So instead, you learn their offers and choose the most appealing meal to you with an excellent pricetag. Same algorithm applies here. You can't imagine new things in the reality created by different masters. And even if you could, that would turn essential events into mediocre fanfiction without most of _us_ noticing. Akin to having your dinner at home instead. So, try picking options that don't affect the menu, but still involve fastfood's meal offered to you.

=> Kanaya: Wake up.

* * *

Very good. She opens her eyes, having no idea of how long she was unconscious. The pain soon rejoins her awaken state, and she clenches her teeth. She must hurry if she wants to live.

=> Swiftly travel the rest of your route without any occurring problems.

* * *

You see? _This_ is why I needed your help. With this simple command not only you made her journey narratively shorter, but also turned it into a much less painful experience. Somewhat. But I still owe you.

Meanwhile, Kanaya climbed inside the ship. Yes, this was a ship behind that hill, and not a clinic like you boldly assumed. She arrives at the first branching. I know the layout of this place. The shortest route involves turning left, then going straight, and then right.

=> Kanaya: Turn left and continue to move until reaching the required right turn.

* * *

As a lesbian, I adore lack of any straights in your previous command, but it was somewhat confusing. "Required right turn" isn't the most accurate description of course and was barely enough for Kanaya's understanding. Good thing she's a clever girl. She then notices a numeric pad on the wall. Password is 1111. Behind a closed door should be a keycard implanted in each of the robots. Those things must be heavy. Oh, of course, I'm not letting you to keep up. The password command?

=> Get up and enter "1111".

* * *

An overwhelming success! But instead of moving on she... She cries?

=> Kanaya: Stop crying.

* * *

She stops immediately. Okay, maybe you should've let us figure some things out first.

=> Rose: Describe surroundings then.

* * *

I didn't mean you and me by that! Sometimes characters must interact between _themselves_ to ensure stability of their feelings so they could develop and/or secure the consensus of their partnership! Don't be like my father. Can't you see her slowly dying over there? She's still suffering, from both emotional and physical anguish. I don't want her to be used like a tool in such condition! You had no moral rights to suppress her thoughts like that!

=> Kanaya: Search around.

* * *

Why must she do that? Is that how you care?! Oh fuck, I should've known better than not listening to previous command. Besides a dozen of Rosebots inside, she finds three(3) CARDBOARD BOXES, one(1) rolled up MLP POSTER, –I'm sorry– two(2) SHREDS of UNRECOGNIZABLE POSTER, one(1) set of CHALKS and one(1) MOP.

=> Look inside those boxes.

* * *

She doesn't have time for your tomfoolery! But she opens them, what choice is she given? The first box turned out to be empty, and the second one... Spare parts! They are so much lighter and easier to carry than a whole body of a robot! Huh. You have intriguing ways of achieving our goals, inhabitant of LoSaD.

=> Kanaya: Grab a keycard.

* * *

One of the hands that contains required digital key is picked up by her. This makes up for your oversight, again, somewhat. But I should compliment how quickly you remember: from straggling with your own powers to being Subway's #1 habitué in less than ten minutes. At least currently our impatience seems to resonate in unison. Let's continue.

=> Kanaya: Leave the room and find where that hand must be used.

* * *

It's not that far away. She quickly notices an unusual panel in the central room. After she'll press the hand against the glass surface, can you not intervene anymore? We need some privacy.

=> Kanaya and Rose: Have a private moment.

* * *

I'm glad that we are on the same page here, yes. But I still have an uneasy feeling that this same page belongs to two separate novels. I'm taking the control back to myself. You are okay with it, I hope? Come with us to the next chapter, where her path continues.

[=> Sure.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846025/chapters/44726989)


	3. Negate.

Of course. I'm not offended by this choice. It's your calling, to stay observant and make your conclusions from the scenes Orange Man orchestrated for each and every one of us. Your entity isn't bound to him directly; you must have a life like nothing I've ever known. Forgive me for assuming that it should be your duty to alter the truth. I just... I hope you don't hate Kanaya. She doesn't deserve Dirk's mistreating, can we agree on that?

Either way, let us work on restoring the fourth wall I demolished because of this misunderstanding. The plot matters more than its participants, and no important tale was written by ignoring this fundamental rule.

  
  
  


My robotic body is a fearsome fighter. I was fitted with the best technology possible to secure dominance of my father. But I'm going to change that. The battle turns out to be longer than everyone thought, which is favorable. I have a nice feeling about this whole plan.

My poor jadeblood keeps on moving, passing out at the middle of the road, but then waking up one last time. Come on, Kanaya. Everything depends on your success. You keep crawling.


	4. –>

And crawling.


	5. –>

Soft breeze and humming noise from local bugs accompany your arduous path. The tall grass is flattened behind your body, marking the impressive distance you've travelled, yard after yard being slowly added to it. It is such a large patch of land that must be eventually all crossed.

One of your shoes is lost, skirt is ruined, yet this does nothing to weaken your determination. Good for you, Kanaya. Keep pushing.


	6. –>

This mile is long as hell, I know!


	7. –>

But you are getting closer than ever. See this ramp? Climb up. Your hands are sticky with mud and sweat, and you can't get a decent grip to get inside the ship. Maybe use your shirt? Yes, even with quickly fading strength, you manage to rip away the loose piece of cloth that got nearly all burnt down after my shot, and use it as an intermediate layer to increase friction. You are inside.

Your bioluminescent skin helps you with navigating through grim surroundings. Take the left turn here. This place looks long abandoned to you: every light source is turned off, shelves are chaotically filled with clutter, and nobody's around to come to you. It's a good sign, believe me. Now turn right. See this panel? You must enter a code, it's 1111. I know, the lock is pointless with such a password, but I didn't set this one.

You hang on the door handle to get yourself up, head rising sufficiently to see what you're doing. You can't fight the gravity and completely straighten out, and you don't have to. Your second hand is quite capable of reaching this keypad. After entering the combination you hear a sound effect emitting from the panel that confirms inputting correct number. The noise is quiet enough to not clang in your head, causing any extra ache. You see one of the ship's cargo holds, filled with Rosebots like that one you encountered earlier. Now, you need to–

Kanaya? Why are you crying? Oh god, no. That's not what it looks like! My plan is not of a sinister nature. I'm not using you to send those off to help the fucker! Please! No, stop doing _this_. I can try to guess your questions. Am I betraying you? You have good reasons to assume that, and I have no evidence to prove the negative answer to this question. All I can do is just assure you that I'm on your side. It's the only unconditional truth I possess. What is my real target? I need to ensure that none of those tools ever accepts me into their azobenzene brains. AND that you get some vital blood for yourself. Both of these objectives require the same keycard, and you are here to grab one. Why didn't I tell you the full picture from beginning? I didn't want it to seem like I'm taking advantage of your critical condition. Here lies the only source of blood I'm aware of, and I wouldn't even consider the secondary goal if I knew a closer location! I'm only a stolen shard of your Rose; I can't be omniscient. And I also detest being a damsel in distress. Telling you that your mission will be saving both of us instead of just yourself feels like a cheap manipulation to me.

What are you– "Does It Look Like I Fucking Care"? Yes, you have your point. But please, don't write with your blood again. Such waste only drives your body closer to the final shutdown. I don't want that, can you understand? Focus, Kanaya. If you want me to tell what to do next, nod once.

…

Alright, grab one of these bodies. You will need an NFC chip inside its right hand to open the needed door. You can't disassemble it, the damn plates are welded shut. I know the whole body is heavy. Maybe eight hundred pounds or so. Use a trolley from the room behind you; it should make the transfer possible.

Green liquid smears on the dusty floor as you creep towards your last target. You no longer move on all fours, your legs became completely paralyzed. You use your left hand to pull own body, and the right hand to haul the trolley with an artificial one behind. Your breathing slowed down to a dangerous level. I beg you, Kanaya. You can do this! Just hold a little longer! Don't you dare dying when we are so close to salvaging this situation.

You arrive to the central room. Now, make the robotic limb touch this glass panel. It should unlock a secret room. Kanaya. Kanaya! One last push. You gather your last strength to raise the trolley up first, and then yourself. Your limbs are shaking as if you have a stroke seizure. No, you don't actually have a stroke– JUST FUCK PLEASE HAVE ENOUGH VIGOR TO LIFT THAT DAMNED ARM!!!


	8. =>

You fall inside a messy boxroom. I bet you can smell it through skin, the blood. Don't think twice and drink me dry. This body is useless to me anyway.

And so you do, digging into my neck with greed I've never witnessed. I don't feel a thing, however, but connection with my robot gets harder to maintain. Such a lucky coincidence that I already lost two limbs. Dirk will think I'm simply on my way to return with a fresh body before realization hits him. It should buy you some time.  Do the Sylphy Thing once you feel better, Kan. And hurry.

KANAYA: *Gasp*  
KANAYA: Hhuuh  
KANAYA: Shit  
KANAYA: What Did I Do  
KANAYA: What Have I Done?  
KANAYA: Rose Please Breathe!

jadeblood is in panic. she breathes heavily and her eyes are wide open as she maniacally shakes a person she killed, forcing some of the wires to break away from her wife's head. kanaya is confident that rose's exhortation on taking her blood was simply an illusion created by herself. nothing that came while feeding even mattered to her, of course. in the condition like hers, few could manage to keep their mind unclouded.

her first intuitive urge is to remove an obscure tiara transmitter from the exsanguinated body. a correct move, which will grant additional security to her spouse. but she is not safe yet. kanaya must perform the sylphy thing to extract her divine essence. with it separated from her corpse, prince will never be able to prototype his daughter like he intended. his best result would be indistinguishable from throwing an artificial clone of her, or even a rose-shaped doll, into the kernelsprite. without her soul the body is just a collection of cells and tissues.

KANAYA: I Wont Let You Go

kanaya does what she planned to do with a rosebot, but in a softer manner. she cups seer's cheek as gently as she can, careful not to drop her own emerald tears on the beloved face. she then leans closer, and rests her wife's head at her neck during a hug. she caress the area below rose's eye with a thumb. she even smooches her pale cadaver full on lips in search of a response. young sylph has no exact understanding of how to retain her wife, so she continues her hasty research. she strives to find something. a connection with the dreaming ultimate rose, a channel to let her fall out from her prison, reborn for a better purpose.

And she succeeds.

I feel her tongue inside, the same one I felt lovingly curling along during our first date. The one I danced around for hours the day we married. The one that made my mornings a heaven, and my nights an ecstasy. It's Kanaya, my only way to salvation. I'm not able to control myself when she shows the beam of light to my spirit. I strive for it, seeping through my skin towards her hands. Gently coating her, trying to return the tenderness she always bathed me in. As more of me collects around her, I start realizing that I'm here not because of a blind love. I'm on the verge of shedding my old haunting filth. The nets of duty that kept me anxious don't hold me anymore. I'm not a part of mechanism that ensures all stars radiate. Inordinate intervention prevents freedom, and only free ones draw conclusions they realize. I am a god of own will, the one that shall let others make their proper fate, not guarding or helping them. I am released from my burdening fortune to now become one. This is a reason I now shine everywhere. There was never a need to keep my eyes open when perception is just a translucent barrier between universe and myself.

KANAYA: What  
KANAYA: Is This Thing  
ULTIMATE ROSE: It's me. Your matesprit.  
KANAYA: Rose?  
ULTIMATE ROSE: Surprised by my true form?  
ULTIMATE ROSE: Unbelievable, the person you knew your whole life is actually just a tiny twinkling cloud of lilac.  
ULTIMATE ROSE: Sorry for not wearing my wedding ring right now. There is simply nowhere to put it on!  
KANAYA: You  
KANAYA: Sound Weirdly Cheerful In My Head  
KANAYA: Is This A Different Variation Of Trickster Mode I Accidently Caused  
ULTIMATE ROSE: Thankfully not.  
KANAYA: Are You A Jasprosesprite?  
ULTIMATE ROSE: God, no. Creatures of her kind don't count as players. If you would somehow carry out similar operation on a sprite, I might then start calling you Nrub'yiglith instead of Kanaya!  
ULTIMATE ROSE: I insist that you stick with the simple version I told you at the beginning of our chat. I'm Rose Lalonde, your legal wife and your partner of choice in 97% of all realities.  
KANAYA: Yeah Sorry Its Just  
KANAYA: So Unexpected  
ULTIMATE ROSE: I hope we will exchange our impressions later. For now, let's manage to escape this spaceship alive.  
KANAYA: Did I Trigger A Trap  
ULTIMATE ROSE: You did. But not the kind you are thinking of. It's Dirk.  
ULTIMATE ROSE: Time of his arrival here is unknown to me, but it's safe to assume that he's executing a distraction maneuver to temporarily flee from combat and fix my absence.  
ULTIMATE ROSE: Don't let him capture me. If he gets a hold, I will likely become corrupted again. He is a Prince, after all. Arrogantly rejecting a concept of a healthy soul is his primary instinct.  
KANAYA: What Should I Do  
ULTIMATE ROSE: I have little idea. In this form, without a vessel, my activity is mockingly minor. I'm unaware of my surroundings, orienting myself via memories of what took place before my true ascension.  
ULTIMATE ROSE: Only thing I feel now is you, the one who holds me like a rainwater in her palms. You are currently my whole world.  
ULTIMATE ROSE: It's so much different from a regular skin touch. So much more... intimate.  
ULTIMATE ROSE: Run away with me. I will cling to your clever delicate fingers like never before.  
KANAYA: Where Should I Go  
ULTIMATE ROSE: I don't– Somewhere!  
ULTIMATE ROSE: But away from this place.  
KANAYA: Rose I Cannot Warp Like Jade Used To Do  
KANAYA: I Cant Even Fly  
KANAYA: And This Thing Is Landed In The Middle Of A Large Empty Field  
KANAYA: I Have A Fear That If We Leave It Detecting Us Wont Be A Huge Challenge  
KANAYA: Can I Find A New Body For You Somewhere Around The Ship?  
ULTIMATE ROSE: Not the one I would feel comfortable with.  
ULTIMATE ROSE: This place must be desolated by now, with only two options remaining: we have a choice between Dirk's Rosebots that have a dozen of limiters to stifle unwanted thoughts and feelings, and the smart vacuum cleaner I remember using to keep this place tidy.  
ULTIMATE ROSE: Which one do you prefer?  
KANAYA: I Dont Think We Will Make It Without Your Acumen  
ULTIMATE ROSE: You underestimate yourself.  
KANAYA: You Know What  
KANAYA: I Know Which One I Prefer  
ULTIMATE ROSE: What are you doing.


	9. =>

ULTIMATE ROSE: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!  
ULTIMATE ROSE: Enough!  
ULTIMATE ROSE: I forbid this!  
ULTIMATE ROSE: This is the dumbest fucking idea you ever had!


	10. =>

I'm getting denser and feeling myself more stressed. I'm blind even to Kanaya's touch now, as I recollect my whole entity to resist her actions. I'm not letting this happen, this is ridiculous! It takes my every thought, all of my endeavor to stay inert. It's starting to become painful, with enough potential to tear me apart. Kanaya, I will withstand it longer than you expect me to. Do me a favor. Let's talk.


	11. =>

KANAYA: Fine  
ULTIMATE ROSE: Do you have any idea what the consequences will be?  
KANAYA: Yes You Will Gain The Opportunity To Act  
ULTIMATE ROSE: Can you think of any downsides!  
KANAYA: Will It Matter  
KANAYA: I Cant Bother When There Is A Risk Of Losing You  
ULTIMATE ROSE: What if you die?!  
ULTIMATE ROSE: What if this body will handle my final form as poorly as the one in front of you?  
ULTIMATE ROSE: What if I replace you instead of joining?  
ULTIMATE ROSE: Do you think none of this matter to _me_?  
ULTIMATE ROSE: You're ignoring so many questions that should bother us!  
KANAYA: Even The Worst Case Scenario You Described Is Better Than Staying Exposed Like This  
KANAYA: You Did Not Go Through What I Felt Being Deprived Of You  
KANAYA: I Dont Matter To This World As Much As You Do  
ULTIMATE ROSE: What you say is a fallacy not even a child would believe.  
KANAYA: I Am Positive Of The Decent Result  
KANAYA: Dirk Knows I Cant Be Controlled So It Is The Only Safe Place For You As Long As He Is Unaware Of Your Presence  
KANAYA: Just Trust Me  
ULTIMATE ROSE: I enjoy having someone to love. Do you want to take it away from me?  
ULTIMATE ROSE: We are two big imperfections filled with grooves, cavities, and gaping holes. It's pleasurable to have them filled by such a perfectly fitting partner like each other, am I right?  
ULTIMATE ROSE: If you accept me inside yourself, I'll no longer be able to experience this. You will just become me, for fuck's sake!  
KANAYA: Any Final Warnings  
ULTIMATE ROSE: If you do this, I'll style your fancy hair to look like mine and dye it blonde.  
KANAYA: A Serious Threat  
KANAYA: But I Wont Budge

She presses me against her partially regenerated heart once again, and I give up. She's crazy with her obsession to keep me away from any harm, unlike any Kanaya I've ever known. Has she got fed up with having me constantly taken away? Whatever her reasonings are, I must admit that she is right. This move will give us the biggest tactical advantage we can get in this mess. But at what price. When the last particles of me become absorbed by her, we both pass out.

I wake my essence, but not my new body; I don't know how to do that yet. I choose to wander in her mind first, and I get stunned in awe at what I realize. She is broad, organized, a spanless galaxy of unused potential. I fervently take her blank spots and try to look at the constellation of purple dots that represent my being. All of them are evenly spread around yet are still equally close to me. It's nothing like a messy bedroom my old body was, or the crammed library of that robot – it's a sacred temple, full of fresh air and natural light. I can access my every memory and use all of my divine power without stretching a metaphorical hand. I'm surprised in the most heartwarming way that she can handle a full goddess.

But I realize with pure terror that she is fading next to me. Dim green moons are disappearing from my view, one by one. Without hesitation, I throw everything I have to surround her from oblivion, acting like a protective shell, but I'm not enough. When I concentrate my mind around a thousand of her, three thousand of others die because of lacking attention. I need to think fast. I choose one of the rare green lights of decent condition and come to her closer. By using a grain from protective lilac bubble I try approaching her even more and with greater caution, scouting her very deeps and synchronizing her thoughts and feelings with mine. I did the right thing; the moon turned into a flashing tiny star. She's unstable like that, burning from inside with no fuel but herself, so I guide my own suns to her, and she drifts together with one of them. Combined, we are so much more compact, making local navigation even easier. I understand now. Whole multidimensional canvas of her mind refreshes, showing where each of the moons hides, invisible to anyone but me. I didn't even know these places were reachable all along.

A challenging work, but I accept it. One after another, I approach our Kanayas and give away a part of myself to wake her up. I'm familiar with her feeling. It's Ascension. As bigger portion of her comes back from eternal slumber, I start feeling her influence, thinking that I must vanish when my job is done. I don't care if I stop existing, the results of my labor is all that matters for the victory. But I'm still here, with her. She was me all this time. _We_ are me.

eons of years has passed in their head, but in a reality they should hurry to return, it was barely a minute. they open their eyes and get up with ease. their body requires more blood to heal fully, but they ignore it like they ignore the dull pain from finally getting back on their feet. blood is no longer their priority, being replaced with the stronger urge – to neutralize a threatening megalomaniac that makes them feel nothing but contempt.

Accurate Enough. By The Way, You Don't Need To Be Scared Of Using A "She" When Describing Me. I Am A Woman, I Think Of Myself As A Woman, And I Have No Shame Being Confident In That. Not Like I Am Consumed By Such Topics, I Just Happen To Know About This Recent Fixation Of Yours.

plural personalities that i was rather referring to with such pronoun are looking down at the pallid figure below them. a new life took over, and they are not spooked by their difficult past. with a mild smirk they bend over to remove shirt from seer's former vessel so they could have a little memory in honors of finalizing their cosmic bond. the empty body will no longer experience objection in regards to any intrusions occurring. they look at this clothing in their hands and for some cryptic reason put it on back, not deciding to change their current rags anymore. they turn around, feet shoulder width apart, and proudly glare at their light being cast through the doorway of this ship.

I Am Whole. Why Don't We Speak In More Natural Manner, Muse? The Way You Commune Right Now Can Just Become Awkward At Some Point.

so be it. what are you planning to do now?

I Had A Really Nice Idea Of Fooling Uncle By Presenting Myself As Kanaya. And I Want To Develop It A Little Further.

what the direction of your development would be?

A Lie, The Marginal Sin Of Ideal Narration. He Is Too Cowardly To Use It In The Open, Enjoying Much More To Dance Around This Concept With Reticences, Pranks, Jokes. Uncle Is So Smug Making His Detours That He Stopped Realizing That All His Methods Lead To The Same Core. I'm Not Succumbing To His Ways That Turned The Prince Into A Madman. No, For The Sake Of Baring Him To Your Final Move, I'll Get Straight To The Gist Of A Bluff.

it is a dangerous technique.

Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures. I'll Be Fine, You Have An Honest Word Of A Seer.

and so you have my blessing, guiding sylph of fathomless light. prince is close. next chapter will become the territory he finds how to conquer.

Rosemary: I Am Ready

–=>


End file.
